Who We Are
by LunarPlexus
Summary: Some short and sweet Fred/George. It is from the realm of my sinful, twincest fancy, so be warned!


**~ Who We Are ~**

**By: **LunarPlexus

**Plot:** There really is none. Just some Fred/George short and sweet.

**Warnings: **Some slashy, twincesty goodness. I'm going to hell, I know it :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys, J.K Rowling owns their souls...I don't profit from doing this to them.

**~ * ~**

Maybe our heart got broken in the making. Split in half, right down the middle. Maybe it would have been a waste to throw it out and start again, so it got split between two different bodies.

Sometimes, when we're alone, it doesn't even seem like that. It aches that we have to be separated even by flesh.

So we had always slept together, curled up in a tight ball. Sometimes we fell asleep straight away, but most of the time we'd giggle and talk far into the night. Sometimes, we'd only whisper and murmur, squeezing each other tightly, and trembling with a desperation to go back to what we were SURE we must have been before our heart split.

We claimed infamy together at school. Nobody ever spoke of the one, only both of us.

In third year we were told that we couldn't share a bed any longer. We were confused by this, nobody explained it to us. It never mattered, anyway...we were happy to stay in the common room in front of the fire until dawn, when we'd hop into bed before anyone else woke. Sometimes, when that need to be one body took us over, we'd sneak off to the Prefects' bathroom for the night, to hold eachother in complete solitude. Percy wasn't made for authority...he's almost indecently into rules, but he tends to be rather careless about letting certain information slip.

This was how we got into the bathroom.

After finding out the password the first time, we rushed off to try gawked at the place for several minutes. The luxuries afforded to Prefects is quite despicable, really. With the help of several house elves, we succeeded in filling the pool-sized bath with raspberry jelly crystals. The password was changed after this, and when we'd succeeded in getting hold of the new one, we decided it'd be best not to pull any more pranks in there.

We spent nights planning away, living for laughs. And for each other. We would fall into each others' arms eventually, and reflect on this person we called "US". We could change the world, we could move mountains, because we had one another. The talking would stop, and we'd lay together, caressing eachother. I'd marvel at how much love I held for the amazing creature next to me. And since my mind is his mind, I'd know he was thinking the same thing. We never stopped to reflect on the opinions of others. It has never been something that matters.

In fifth year, we'd discovered how to banish the ache when it seized us. How to be one body, complete, since we were already one mind.

We were home for Christmas, in the room that we'd shared ever since we were born.

We'd shared kisses for as long as we could remember, it was just another one of those things we shared in our private world. Since his lips were my lips, it was natural that they needed to be together. Over time, our kisses had spread to everywhere else, and we belonged together in those places as well.

The first time, we cried. The whole world stopped. We knew this how we were meant to be. Whatever force had granted us life had intended just this. We were made for this love. For a little while we were back to one whole heart, one whole person. Everything him, was everything me. He sobbed and babbled incoherently in my ear the whole time...or it might have been me, I couldn't tell. Disconnected words that meant everything.

_We're...this is...stay...I love...don't ever... _

When he collapsed on me after, I felt warm tears running down my shoulder. I ran a hand through his hair, loving the feel of it, as I always had. He looked up, kissed my own tears from my eyes, and we didn't sleep that night.

We finally have our own world now, a place just for us. We change the world and move mountains every time our eyes meet. We have a small room, with one bed. Everything in our home is him, and since he is me, everything is me too. Our world is our bodies, and WE are each a half of the heart that split. We mend it a little with every word and touch.

I can hear him everywhere, and feel him everywhere.

We've been one person for so long, we wouldn't change it if we could. Who is there to judge these things?

This is who we are.

One person, one heart.

**~ * ~**

**End**


End file.
